The invention concerns a mold for casting metal with a plurality of temperature measuring devices that are arranged in a wall of the mold for determining the temperature distribution in the wall during the casting operation.
Molds of this type with a plurality of temperature measuring devices are known from the prior art. An example of a mold of this type is disclosed in International Patent Application WO 2004/082869 A1. According to the technical disclosure of the cited document, the temperature measuring devices in the form of thermocouples are mounted in individual bores provided specifically for them. The individual thermocouples are pressed against the bottom of the bore by spring tension to ensure contact of their measuring points with the mold material. The thermocouples are mounted at different depths in the mold plate. This is especially useful for determining the heat flow density in the mold plate.
The aforementioned type of individual mounting of each individual thermocouple in the mold plate requires a large amount of installation work. The thermocouples are typically connected by a separate Harting connector. The connector is often inadvertently damaged during installation, which then requires an expensive reconstruction of the correct manner of connection. The correct positioning of the thermocouples relative to one another presents problems. At a distance of, for example, only 10 mm, a deviation of the bore depth and thus of the position of the measuring tips of the thermocouples in the depth direction of only 1 mm leads to a deviation of ten percent in the measurement result.
Proceeding from this prior art, the objective of the invention is to further develop a known metal-casting mold with a plurality of temperature measuring devices in such a way that the effort involved in the installation of the plurality of temperature measuring devices is reduced, but at the same time a high degree of reliability and validity of the measurement results are preserved.